cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Collins
Phil Collins is a CAW wrestler signed to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE. He is also the final ECW Champion in New-WWE history. Like Bret Michaels, Phil's career in CAW stemmed off an inside joke, this time between SMF Forum members Soundwave and Burb. RAWR Phil first appeared in the CAW fed, RAWR. Much like Bret Michaels and NAW, Phil could be considered the poster boy of RAWR. He was in the first match of RAWRs Re-Debut where he faced Sweet Papi Sanchez After RAWR, NAW Cameos Following the closing of RAWR, Phil made some appearances on NAW, competing in some NAW Hardcore Championship matches, even winning the belt on once occasion. New-WWE Raw Phil soon arrived in New-WWE, making his debut as a surprise entrant in the Royal Rumble match. He made his official debut as part of the Raw roster on the following Raw, appearing as Bret Michaels' surprise tag partner. The two defeated then-Unified Tag Champions Shadow and Guile, and were set to face the duo again witht the titles on the line, when Phil shockingly betrayed Bret and aligned himself with ACWL. Phil competed at No Way Out against Bret Michaels for the WWE Championship. Though Phil ended up losing the match, he proved himself to be main event material, kicking out of one of Bret's lethal Super Kick, something few superstars are able to do. On the Raw following No Way Out, Phil announced that despite losing, he would stick with ACWL till the end of the ACWL vs NAW/New-WWE war. Following the announcement, Phil was ambushed by Allan Caesar and the forces of ACWL. Allan later stated that they no longer needed Phil, as he failed to win the WWE Championship. On Superstars, Phil defeated Christian to win his first taste of New-WWE gold, the Intercontinental Championship. Unfortunately, Phil lost the title back to Christian on his first defense. After losing the Intercontinental Championship, Phil was assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog and Guile in the Raw locker room. In a stunning display of toughness, Phil was able to fight off the two former ACWL World Champions. The following week, Phil faced Shadow in a Singles Match, and was again victorious. The frustrated CAW veterans will receive another shot at Phil when they face him in a Handicap Match in the pre-show of WrestleMania IV. Although Phil dominated the match, the numbers game was too much for him to overcome, and he ended up being defeated by the forces of ACWL. On Episode 12 of ECW, Phil Collins emerged to answer then-ECW Champion John Morrison's open challenge. He ended up defeating the Tuesday Night Delight to capture his first major World championship. New-WWE ECW As a result of his ECW Title win, Phil moved to the ECW brand. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday, Phil Collins lost the ECW Championship to The Crippler when he cashed in the New-WWE Money in the Bank contract after Collins' opponent that night, Ezekiel Jackson, failed to make it to the arena. Phil then formed an alliance with TRS against Crippler. The two competed in numerous tag matches together, until Judgment Day, where TRS (who was the number one contender to the ECW Championship) was able to defeat The Crippler and win the championship. It appeared as though TRS and Phil's alliance was still in-tact on the following ECW as they teamed again...but not surprisingly, TRS betrayed Phil following their win. Phil then competed in an Elimination Chamber match for the ECW title at Breaking Point, but was defeated again by TRS. Following Breaking Point, TRS jumped ship to the Smackdown brand and vacated the ECW title. Phil competed in a battle royal for the vacant title, and was able to outlast fellow hopefuls Mr. MITB and Jeff Winninger, but ended up being eliminated by Mr. Mac. Mr. Mac and Phil faced eachother at Night of Champions for the title. There Phil finally recaptured the ECW championship. He held onto it until the ECW brand closed after Extreme Rules. Phil was sent back to the Raw brand following his final successful defense against Brent Harvanator. Return to Raw Phil Collins returned to Raw and began a mini-feud with The Ninth Clique, defeating Cawsplash and Matt Metamorphis in back-to-back shows. Following his win over Metamorphis, Phil revealed that Shane McBurb has decided the fate of the ECW Championship; the belt can be turned in at any time for a shot at the WWE Championship, making it a psuedo-Money in the Bank contract. Phil qualified for Team Raw in the Smackdown vs Raw 6-man tag match scheduled for Bragging Rights at Saturday Night's Main Event. On the following Raw, Phil revealed that he plans on cashing in his WWE Championship opportunity whenever Bret Michaels wins the gold again, foreshadowing a possible rematch of their encounter at No Way Out. Team Raw lost at Bragging Rights, and Phil's interests in facing Bret again did not fade. He challenged Bret to a match at Summerslam, which Bret accepted. Shockingly, following Chris Johansen's WWE championship win at Summerslam, Phil cashed in his WWE title opportunity to win the gold, winning the WWE Championship for the first time in his career. His reign would end later that night, as he lost it to Bret in their second encounter. Phil was slated to get a rematch for the title at Unforgiven, but was taken on the Raw before the event after being hit by a car. The driver was revealed at Unforgiven to be The Miz, who was angered by Collins' receiving multiple title shots with little-to-no-effort. Collins would not be seen again in New-WWE until No Way Out 2, where he attacked The Miz before the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match. The two are now set to compete at WrestleMania V. New-WWE Smackdown Collins was drafted to the Smackdown brand as a result of the Season 3 draft. Return to RAWR At RAWR Wrestlemania 75 Phil made his return to the place where he got his start as a Permanent star of the roster. He competed in a 8 man battle royal for the RAWR European Championship. he made it to the final 2 in that match but ultimately ended up losing the match to Major Chip Hazard. Championships and Accomplishments *'New-WWE' :*1x WWE Championship :*2x ECW Championship (Final) :*1x Intercontinental Championship *'NAW' :*1x NAW Hardcore Championship Finishing (and signature) Moves * I CAN FEEL IT CALLING IN THE AIR TONIGHT (Cradle Piledriver) * SSP: Shooting Collins Press (Shooting Star Press) * Missile Dropkick * Fisherman Suplex Neckbreaker Entrance Themes *"On My Way" by Phil Collins : Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Non-Original Category:Multiverse Characters